This invention relates to a caster with a stopper mounted to a movable tool, such as a walking circle for baby, chair or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a caster for ensuring a reliable stoppage through convenient operation and maintaining a good appearance.
A conventional caster mounted to a movable tool such as a walking circle for baby, a baby car, a chair or the like has a construction in which an operational swivel lever supported on an axle is swung in a given direction to urge a projection of the lever against one of the axle supports in order to discontinue rotation of wheels if desired.
In such construction, however, the wheels are merely fastened between the axle supports and therefore a force for preventing the rotation of wheels is so weak that the caster may not be reliably applied to the walking circle for baby. Instead, a baby has a chance to operate the lever and readily release the stoppage, thereby leading to a dangerous situation.
Upon operation, the axle support on the lever side is forcibly flexed so that its damage may occur upon a long term of usage. Further, the shape of the operational lever and its arrangement on the outer side of the axle support deteriorate an appearance of the moving tool.
Accordingly, a general object of the invention is to provide a caster with a stopper in which the disadvantage described hereinabove may be eliminated and a reliable stoppage may be achieved through convenient operation.